Question: $6.623 \times 10^{-4} = {?}$
$6.623 \times 10^{-4} = 6.623 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99$ $6.623 \times 0.000\;099\;999\;999\;999\;999\;99 = 0.000\;662\;3$